


Hotel Stay

by EzraTheAlbino



Series: Puppy Yoosung [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Meme Lord 707, Not Really Dealing With Pet Play In This One, Oneshot, Teen and Up for Zen's Language, Zen's allergies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheAlbino/pseuds/EzraTheAlbino





	Hotel Stay

After dinner with MC, the RFA went to go find a hotel room. They couldn't stay at MC's, because she doesn't have space and they didn't even want to think about driving home, because of how tired they were. They tried two hotels,but they none of them had any rooms. At one point, 707 suggested that they stay in the van, needless to say, Jumin didn't like that idea in the slightest. They decided to try one last hotel, before they resorted to sleeping in the van, and to their surprise, they had one last room available!

The only problem, is that the room is very small, however, they are too exhausted to care at this point. They walked into the room, and despite being small, had two queen sized beds, a couch with a tv in front of it, a little closet, and a bathroom. They decided that Jumin and Yoosung would sleep in one bed, 707 and Zen in the other and Jaehee is going to sleep on the couch. Jaehee didn't want to sleep with that cat abuser and sleeping with Zen is too much for her. Zen didn't like the idea of sleeping in bed with another man, but it was either that or sleeping in the bath tub.

Jumin was putting all the suitcases in the closet, when they heard 707 joke, "How are Jumin and the suitcases the same?"

"How?" questioned Zen.

  
"They're both in the closet," finished 707. Jaehee and Zen choked.

  
"I'm not gay, Luciel" Jumin said in an angry tone. 707 responded by giving him a look like "yes you are"

Then, when he thought no one was listening, 707 whispered to himself, "Does Jumin Han is Gay."

Little did he know, Jaehee heard every word, "Luciel, I can assure you that Mr. Han, is in fact, not gay.

"Sure," he answered, not sounding fully convinced.

  
They then change into their sleeping clothes, and mutually decide, without having to converse, that it was time to hit the hay. Jumin, Yoosung, and Jaehee fall asleep almost instantly. Zen, even though he was tired, couldn't fall asleep. 707, ever the meme lord he is, was up looking at cat memes on his laptop.

  
"Heyo, Zen, I want to show you something," 707 said tapping Zen on the shoulder.

  
"The fuck is it?" Zen asked groggily, "I'm trying to sleep."

  
"A hot girl," cunningly replied Seven.

  
Zen was instantly fully awake, the second he heard 707. Zen looked at the photo and realized that ihe had been fooled and that it wasn't a hot girl at all. Instead, a photo of looong cat was on 707's screen, shining through the dark.

  
"The Hell, 707!!!. I didn't want to see that!!! I'm sneezing now 'cause of you!!" Zen roared.

  
"Lolol," Seven laughed.

  
From Zen screaming and sneezing and 707 laughing, it woke up Jumin, Yoosung, and Jaehee.

  
Jumin said, " Guys, shut your giant mouths. I'm trying to sleep," sounding done with life.

  
Jaehee was going to say something, but she just didn't care enough.

  
After about 4 minutes, Zen and Seven stopped being loud and went to sleep. Jumin was just about to fall asleep when he felt something warm wrap around his body; it was Yoosung. Yoosung, his skin is so soft, his hair smells like flowers, and all around is being a cute puppy. Jumin decides to cuddle him back. Jumin was surprised that his member didn't become erect. It was just some cute cuddles, even though he is into some kinky shit, he loved him some cute cuddles,with his pets.

That morning, Jumin being the first one up, decided to take a quick, but brisk shower. After Jumin was done using the shower, Zen got in. 707 and Jaehee, in order to save time,decided to just wait until they got home to take a shower. The RFA decided to eat the hotels complimentary breakfast, again for the sake of saving time. Jumin had a muffin and coffee, deeming that they were the only edible things there, Jaehee only had coffee, Zen had a banana and a piece of toast, 707 had a waffle drowned in syrup and Yoosung had some eggs, bacon, and sausage. After everyone finished eating, they headed Out to the van with their stuff to, finally, get on the road.


End file.
